A Writer and His Muse
by Caskettlove22
Summary: "A writer and his muse, just like us." A fix-it of the end of 4x02.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea would not leave me alone, here's a teaser. I will gladly continue if enough people are interested.**

**Summary: "A writer and his muse, just like us." A fix-it of the end of 4x02.**

**Disclaimer: *Sighs* Alright, alright I'm not Andrew Marlowe. Happy?**

* * *

Standing there, watching as Castle made his way to the elevator, Kate replayed his words in her mind. He was right, well, except for one thing. Kate and Rick were in love, like them, but they didn't have the courage to admit how they felt. That needed to change, and it was going to right now.

"Rick, wait." Kate called out, taking long strides towards the elevator. Reaching out to stop the doors from closing, Kate stepped inside.

"Beckett?" Castle had a confused look on his face.

Kate reached out, cupping his cheek with one hand, the other coming to rest on his chest. Her eyes covered close as she pressed her lips to his. Kate felt Rick tense, but he quickly responded, slipping his tongue into his mouth. She sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, moaning as he started unbuttoning her shirt.

"I love you too." Kate sighed as they broke apart for air.

"You what?" Rick exclaimed, his loving gaze turning angry, cold even.

Kate furrowed her brow, confused by his sudden change in demeanor. All of a sudden it hit her and, realizing what she had said, she sunk to the ground, her head hitting the cool metal.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, this is a teaser, so let me know if I should continue this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I was not expecting that response! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and fav/followed this fic, it means a lot. Normally I won't update daily, and the chapters will be longer, but this is my way of thanking you for your response. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

"Rick-"

"You lied to me. For four months you pretended like I hadn't poured my heart out to you." Rick said, his voice full of anger and pain.

"It's not that simple." Kate, trying to meet his eyes so that he would see. She grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her

"I think it is." Rick said, ripping his arm out of her grasp.

"Rick, just listen to me." Kate pleaded.

"Listen to you? Why should I listen to you?!" Rick yelled, fuming.

"Because I love you." Kate said softly, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I don't think you do, Beckett." Rick said in a resigned voice, his shoulders slumping as he leaned against the elevator wall.

The elevator stopped, the doors opening with a 'ding.' Rick stood up, not even glancing in Kate's direction before stepping out.

"Rick wait!" Kate exclaimed, running after him.

"I need time, I'll call you." Rick glanced in her general direction, knowing that if he looked her in the eye he wouldn't be able to leave.

* * *

Kate's heart broke, standing there in the Precint's lobby, she felt her heart getting ripped out of her chest. Her eyes stung, the tears flowing freely down her face as she ran to the bathroom, locking herself in a stall before she let out a choked sob.

He said he would call, but they both knew he wouldn't.

How could he possibly think she didn't love him? How could he not know that he was her whole world, her reason for living? He's the one that saved, his confession made her fight for her life. With out him, her life would be nothing.

'Enough is enough,' Kate thought to herself, 'I'm going to show him how much I love him.'

Smiling slightly to herself, she got up and wiped away her tears. She slipped on a pair of sunglasses to hide her swollen, red, eyes and walked out, into the lobby and through the doors. She made long, determined strides to her car. Kate had some planning to do.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please review, I'm open to suggestions. If you have an idea that you want me to use, PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow guys, it's been a long time since I've updated. To those of you reading this I'm sorry it's taken so long. I've been really busy with school and softball. I hope to update more frequently, thanks for reading!

And how awesome was 'After the Storm?!'

* * *

Kate closed her door softly. Sighing, she plopped down on couch, not even bothering to take off her shoes. She wanted to cry, but knew she needed to stay strong if she wanted to get Castle back.

She got off the couch, discarding her shoes by the door, and padded into the kitchen. Her eyes roamed over her kitchen, searching for something. Her eyes landed on it and she smiled. Perfect. He would love it, and maybe it would remind him why he loved her.

She grabbed the travel mug off the shelf. Examining it she made sure it was in the same condition.

Kate had gotten the mug for him for his birthday last year, but had never worked up the nerve to give it to him. It was a travel mug with a picture of them surrounded by a heart on it. The picture was one of her favorites, it was one of them on a park bench, sitting far too close to each other. She was laughing at something he had said. Above the heart was the word 'Always.' Their word.

Kate put the mug back in the cupboard, deciding to go to the loft tomorrow to give it to them. She walked back into her bedroom and got ready for bed. That night, when her head touched the pillow, she fell asleep thinking of her future with Castle, once she told him how she felt.

"I love you Castle." She whispered to her empty bedroom as she fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry, it's short, I've had writer's block, but hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
